


Remembrance

by Mafflet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafflet/pseuds/Mafflet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Он никогда не станет тем, кого ты знал, Стив.- Слышит он в треске рвущегося на части самообладания отдающийся многоголосым эхом раздраженный голос Сэма и чувствует, как скользит по его плечу живая, горячая ладонь вверх к шее и затылку, как зарываются пальцы в его короткие волосы и тянут ближе, плотнее, хотя дальше, казалось бы, уже некуда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

Зимний – одно сплошное противоречие.

Жесткость, если не жестокость, на миссиях, особенно одиночных, когда не приходится вечно оглядываться на Стива в ожидании брошенного, украдкой, упрека или укоризненного взгляда. Привычная уже собранность и настороженность на улицах, базе, даже в башне Старк-Индастриз. Везде, где их окружает множество людей и слишком много пространства, откуда умелый и не очень стрелок может сделать выстрел, Зимний - натянутая струна, едва не звенящая от напряжения. 

И огрызается на любое предложение выдохнуть так, что за первые же дни его жизни вне закрытых реабилитационных палат количество сочувствующих уменьшается в геометрической прогрессии.

И это совершенно не вяжется в голове Стива с той томной леностью, что просыпается в нем дома. Стоит переступить порог их квартиры, как Зимний словно сдувается, разом теряя всю свою ершистость. Движется все с той же бесшумностью профессионального убийцы, пропитавшей теперь всю его суть, но мягко, тягуче и совершенно расслабленно. Во взгляде скользит тихий, обволакивающий сумрак взамен пронизывающей, цепкой льдистости, сосредоточенности готового к атаке бойца. А главное, он позволяет прикасаться к себе и сам будто ищет прикосновений. Заденет плечом, проходя мимо на кухню, чуть дольше задержит в руках кружку и Стив случайно скользнет подушечками пальцев поверх его, принимая кофе. Прижмется горячим боком, устраивая на их коленях тарелку попкорна и передавая Стиву пульт.

-Тактильное голодание,- пожмет плечами Сэм, когда Стив, словно невзначай, упомянет это в разговоре.

-Тактильное голодание,- повторит он, оглаживая кончиками пальцев ямочку между ключиц Зимнего, скользнув вверх по шее к углу челюсти. Зимний спит, развалившись на диване и доверчиво откинув голову ему на бедро. Он весь открыт и беззащитен, и столько доверия в его позе, что Стиву впору гордиться собой. 

Но у Стива вдруг сжимает горло.

И он вспоминает солнечный, довоенный Бруклин.  
И маленькую комнатушку с пляшущей в пробивающихся в открытые окна лучах пылью. И старый скрипучий диван, скинутые на пол подушки и он, худой, болезненный, кутается в плед . И у него ужасно затекла нога, потому что Баки, обаятельный и невозможно молодой Баки, бесцеремонно используя его бедро в качестве подушки, спит, кое как умостившись на маленьком диване и Стив всем телом вжимается в подлокотник, чтобы другу хватило места и было хоть чуть-чуть удобно. 

Потому что Баки не спал большую часть дня, дай Бог урвав пару часов дремы на работе в доках, и всю ночь, чутко карауля у кровати Стива.

Потому что Стив снова болеет. 

И он не двинется с места, хотя руки так и чешутся дотянуться до лежащих у его ног плотных листов бумаги и карандаша, ведь когда еще представится возможность поймать такой удачный ракурс?  
Смягченные рассеянным светом черты, прямая линия носа, четко очерченные губы и трепетная тень ресниц так и просятся на бумагу, но вместо этого Стив тянет руку не к шершавым листам, а к встрепанной, непослушной каштановой челке. Скользят сквозь пальцы мягкие пряди, привычно ложатся за ухо, и Баки открывает глаза.

-Стив? – хриплым спросонок голосом зовет он, щурится, улыбается сонно и тепло, от чего в уголках глаз собираются крохотные морщинки.

Зимний смотрит на него глазами Баки, прозрачно и серо, ясно, без следа сонливости, будто и не спал секунду назад. Взгляд цепкий и держит не хуже магнитных наручников.

У Зимнего голос Баки, но хрипотца из него не уходит, словно сорванное криком горло не излечится никогда. И улыбаться он, кажется, больше не умеет.

С тихим жужжанием оживает сервопривод, когда холодная бионическая рука поднимается вверх и хромовые пальцы сжимаются, комкая тонкую ткань горловины домашней футболки Стива. Он тянет его вниз, сам тянется навстречу и Стив едва успевает вздохнуть, касаясь приоткрытых губ.

Зимний хочет и умеет быть благодарным. За подаренное взамен холодных в своей стерильности больничных палат ощущение дома, за тепло и покой, за слепую по первым ощущениям веру в него и возможность доверять в ответ.

«У него лицо Баки»,- думает Стив, скользя подушечками пальцев по заросшей трехдневной щетиной, скуле. 

Но родные, знакомые до последней мелочи черты едва проступают через призму прошедших лет. Мягкое и щедрое на эмоции лицо Баки как будто портрет, затертый скверным ластиком почти до неузнаваемости, до грязных разводов и смазанных линий. Поверх него резкими, скупыми штрихами схематично и небрежно набросана жесткой рукой грубая копия.  
Стив видел такие рисунки, как видел в безликом облике убийцы на хеликерриере едва уловимую тень давно оплаканного друга. Пустые, выжженные изнутри, безэмоциональные лица с отголосками личности, которым всего то и не доставало живости линий, легкости штрихов и нескольких характерных деталей, чтобы обрести целостность, индивидуальность, ожить по-настоящему, вырвавшись из плена навязанной марионеточности.

Короткий укус заставляет Стива вздрогнуть, но вырывает его из мыслей остро и резко, и Зимний тут же, словно извиняясь, тягучим движением зализывает прокушенную тонкую кожицу на его нижней губе. В потемневшем, клубящемся ртутном мареве глаз нет ни капли сожаления и в этом тоже есть что-то от прежнего Баки. Он терпеть не мог, когда от него отвлекались.

-Он никогда не станет тем, кого ты знал, Стив.- Слышит он в треске рвущегося на части самообладания отдающийся многоголосым эхом раздраженный голос Сэма и чувствует, как скользит по его плечу живая, горячая ладонь вверх к шее и затылку, как зарываются пальцы в его короткие волосы и тянут ближе, плотнее, хотя дальше, казалось бы, уже некуда. - Люди меняются за считанные года, да что там, людей ломает единственный случай, уж поверь мне, я работаю с ветеранами и вижу таких ребят каждый день! И я удивляюсь, что за 70 лет обнулений, криокамеры и крови он умудрился сохранить рассудок и не превратился в мясника, но тот, кем он был когда-то, сгорел в этом аду.

Стив чуть смещает правую руку, удобнее подхватывая под спину, скользит широкой ладонью по напряженным лопаткам к взрытой застарелыми, непроходящими шрамами коже на стыке с бионикой.

-Он помнит меня, Сэм. Этого пока достаточно.

Обжигающей волной приходит осознание, что он больше не может сдерживаться в попытках не давить на Зимнего, не переусердствовать с тем доверием, которым его успели наградить, но ему мучительно мало, изнутри отчаянно скребется ощущение давнего, знакомого, успевшего забыться. Он должен вспомнить, господи, какая ирония, ему тоже нужно вспоминать, но это воспоминание на двоих. 

Загоняя внутрь себя страх переусердствовать, Стив перехватывает инициативу. 

Поцелуй из неторопливого, изучающего становится глубже, жарче и Зимний, охотно отвечая, раскрывается ему навстречу, позволяет вести, пытаясь доверять знакомым, всплывающим из глубины зияющей провалами памяти, ощущениям. И вздрагивает, когда горячая ладонь ложится под его ключицами и скользит вниз медленно, опаляя кожу, оглаживая грудь и замирая на секунду над сердцем, ловя неровный, заполошный ритм, соскальзывает ниже, жадно вжимаясь в рельефные мышцы пресса, и останавливается, коснувшись кожи над тканью домашних штанов. Стив отстраняется, ловя разочарованный вздох, смотрит вопросительно, а в груди разливается горячее, трепетное, болезненно нежное и затапливает, захлестывает с головой, заставляя все внутри сжиматься до дрожи. 

У Зимнего совершенно шалый, до невозможности знакомый взгляд, блестящий и живой, требовательный и слишком родным жестом металлические пальцы скользят от его локтя к кисти, сжимают его ладонь и тянут вниз…

 

*

-Я не он,- серые глаза напротив смотрят блекло и как то обреченно. Зимний Солдат сидит на больничной койке, облокотившись спиной о стену, безвольно опустив руки, и его мутит от белых халатов, вечного ввинчивающегося в мозг писка приборов, медикаментов и процедур. Он устал, он задыхается здесь, для него ад сделал новый виток и вернулся на привычный круг, с той лишь разницей, что мозг больше не прошивают электрическими разрядами, да убивать пока никуда не отправляют. На счет того, что с криокамерой он тоже распрощался, уверенности все еще нет. – Его больше нет, смирись уже и оставь меня в покое.

Стив кусает губы, но не отводит взгляда. В повисшей тишине затягивается зрительная дуэль, он ждет, когда Зимний даст слабину, отведет или закроет глаза, давая понять, что разговор закончен, что ему плевать на оппонента, что он хочет остаться один. Он боится, что ошибся и Зимний прав в своих словах.

Но Зимний Солдат смотрит, не мигая, и Стиву видится, как взвихриваются в глубине его глаз искры злого азарта и нежелания уступать. Это заставляет его победно улыбнуться краем рта.

Чертов упрямец. Баки всегда был азартен до споров, пусть даже немых и без оговоренных условий.

-Ты можешь говорить, что угодно, но я вижу куда больше, чем ты хочешь показать. Просто потому, что знаю, куда смотреть.

В тот же день домой они возвращаются вместе…

*

 

Изголодавшееся по ласке тело долго не выдерживает, Зимнего выламывает в сладкой судороге и Стив сцеловывает с приоткрытых губ глубокий, жаркий стон, лениво ласкает влажной горячей ладонью, всем своим существом ощущая мелкую дрожь сильного тела в своих руках.

А когда Зимний, окончательно расслабляясь, будто заласканный кот льнет ближе, тянется к его губам, Стив не может перестать улыбаться в неторопливый, мягкий и разморенный от ласки поцелуй. Потому что он, наконец, знает, он уверен, что в его силах вдохнуть жизнь в знакомые черты, собрать из осколков единую картину.

Потому что целуется Зимний совсем как Баки в той крохотной, затопленной майским солнцем квартирке в далеком довоенном Бруклине...


End file.
